Leyenda de Amor
by Crimson Kirkland
Summary: arthur es un pequeño niño que espero con ansias su cumpleaños y lo mejor que le pudieron dar es darle aquel muñequito de trapo que se quedaria con el hasta la mayoria de edad/ sweetdevil!us x uk/au. / feliz cumpleaños a arthut


**Título: leyenda de amor**

**Pareja:** -. Alfred x Arthur (UsxUk) (estados unidos x Inglaterra)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: muerte de personajes **

En la bella ciudad de Londres se encontraba paseando felizmente una familia. El pequeño miraba con felicidad todo lo que había con alrededor

"**Papa, ¿Qué me regalaras?"-**sonreía el niño

Arthur kirkland era un niño de 10 años muy lindo de apariencia, cabello rubio algo alborotado, ojos esmeraldas, piel blanca y un poco de cejas gruesas

"**Bueno Arthur es un secreto"-**ríe

"**Espero que sea un muñeco con traje gótico"-** el seguía mirando todo con felicidad

Al pequeño Arthur le fascinaba las cosas punk o góticas o cosas sobrenaturales siempre ha querido conocer la magia también incluso decía practicarla pero nadie le creía.

Cuando la familia regreso a su hogar empezó a jugar con su gato y un perrito que le compraron, hasta que sintió una mirada pero al voltear no ve a nadie

"**No hay nada"-**decía extrañado

Al día siguiente celebraban el cumpleaños de Arthur, solo estaban sus primos que usualmente lo maltrataban un poco, un amigo japonés llamado kiku y un amigo canadiense que usualmente es muy invisible para los demás

"**Arthur es hora de abrir tus regalos"-**sonríe la mama de Arthur

Había de todo aunque su familia era rica el pedía cosas sencillas, por ejemplo sus primos le regalaban guitarras, libros, amuletos de buena suerte incluso le regalo kiku un juego de taza de té, pero abrió el ultimo regalo y puso una cara muy feliz

"**¡que hermosos! Es el mejor muñeco que he visto"- **ríe y empezó a dar leves saltos de felicidad

Los padres miraron extrañados al muñeco, no recordaban habérselo comprado

"**¿Cómo te llamas?"-**buscaba la etiqueta para poder saber su nombre-**"Alfred…me gustas mucho"**

El muñeco era de trapo muy blanco, ojos azules, cabello negro, un traje militar pero tenía una sonrisa cosida algo perturbadora para los padres de Arthur

"**cariño ¿quieres quedártelo?-**miraba la mujer a su hijo con un poco de ansiedad

**Sí, me gusta su diseño además es lindo… me gusta mucho Alfred- **sonríe demasiado alegre

Después de la fiesta de cumpleaños, el pequeño se encerró en su cuarto para poder buscar algo entre sus cajones

**Alfred te tengo un regalo-**le muestra la chamarra tipo aviador que tenía en la espalda del número 50-**¿te gusta? La hice para un juguete especial pero mejor te queda a ti**

Le coloco la chamarra al pequeño muñeco, se cambió y se acuesta pero no soltó al muñeco

"**te quiero Alfred-**le da un beso

Han pasado varios años, desgraciadamente murieron los padres de Arthur de una forma extraña dejándolo al cuidado de su tío francés, Francis bonnefoy

El tío no era feo, tiene una melena corta rubia, ojos morados* y buen porte aunque era un pervertido según los amigos de él. El deseaba la herencia de Arthur

Arthur tenía la edad de 20 años, pero para ser independiente de todo tiene que cumplir 21 aunque claro solo falta un día para su cumpleaños

En esos momentos se encontraba Francis y dos amigos suyos un español llamado Antonio y un alemán albino llamado Gilbert

"**Muchachos, díganme una forma de deshacerme del crio"- **caminaba de un lado a otro

"**¿Qué te parece usar a los perros rabiosos que tengo?"-** dijo aquel aleman

Ellos ríen, excepto el español que sentía algo de pena por el pobre inglés. Mientras tanto se encontraba Arthur con kiku en una pequeña fiesta de té en el patio

**Arthur-san ¿Por qué siempre esta con ese juguete?-** mira a su amigo con intriga

**Bueno es mi amigos…además ¿no es lindo?**-sonríe

**Si pero ¿porque no le pone ropa elegante al juguete?**

**No me gusta esa ropa para él, me gusta esta- **ríe

Miraban desde lejos el francés y el alemán al muchacho ingles

**¿los suelto?-**mira a su amigo con una sonrisa

**Si- **dijo serio

Gilbert les da la pequeña libertad a los perros mientras se va alejando. Los amigos seguían tranquilos hasta que vieron a los perros fueron corriendo a la casa de Arthur dejando atrás al pobre muñeco

Los perros no pudieron alcanzarlos, pero vieron el muñeco en el piso, no dudaron en morderlos pero a los 5 minutos salieron corriendo

**Kiku ¿y Alfred?-**mira preocupado a su amigo

**Creo que está afuera y que bien que se fueron esos animales**

Arthur sale de la casa con desesperación cuando se acercó a su juguete

**¡qué bueno que no te paso nada!-**lo abraza

Kiku se sorprendió porque recuerda que el muñeco estaba a merced de los perros que lo estaban mordiendo y ahora estaba intacto

**Kiku lo siento por hacerte pasar un mal rato, creo que es hora de irte-**le sonríe pero se notaba preocupado

El japonés se despide de su amigo y se retira. Mientras Francis golpeaba la pared

**Rayos, nunca pensé que usaría ese método **

**¿Cuál?-mira el español a su amigo**

**Ese niño es lindo ¿no creen?**

**No me digas que tu…-**fueron interrumpidos

**Si caballeros, mañana es su cumpleaños y le daré un buen regalo**

Al día siguiente el joven ingles se encontraba feliz porque ese día es su cumpleaños y por fin podrá ser libre e independiente de el aunque ya lo fuera

**Buenos días Alfred- **besa a su muñeco

Él se aseo, se cambió para ir a desayunar en su patio dejando atrás por primera vez a su adorado Alfred en el cuarto

**Que día tan calmado**- miraba el lugar con felicidad

Él no se dio cuenta cuando su tío estaba detrás de él, hasta que le tapó la boca con un pañuelo con cloroformo

**Shhhh, vamos a hablar-** decía algo molesto francis

El muchacho estaba asustado pero el cloroformo hizo su efecto dejándolo inconsciente. El francés iba a violarlo y después obligarlo a darle la herencia

**Vaya si eres lindo así de calmado-**ríe

Lo lleva a la habitación de el pequeño inglés. Le empezó a desnudar, miraba con lujuria al joven

**Ojala seas virgen niño-**mostraba una mirada lujurioso al ver el cuerpo de su sobrino

Seguía haciendo su labor pero no se dio cuenta de algo. Al muñeco le salían cuernos y una cola pero se estaba alargando cuando ve esa cola se sorprende

"**que ra…-**no pudo terminar porque la cola se enrollo en su cuello

El muñeco empezó a tomar forma "humana". Aquel francés se estaba muriendo de miedo. Aquel bello ser miraba al francés con una sonrisa algo sádica

"**adiós"- ríe **

El demonio le ahorco pero tenía una sonrisa más malvada al ver el sufrimiento de ese hombre. El joven ingles empezó a despertar cuando ve a su tío en el piso lo primero que hizo fue suspirar aliviado

"**qué bueno que no pasó nada malo"**

Pero de repente aquel ser "hermoso" se pone enfrente de él, Arthur lo miraba detenidamente hasta que sonrió

**Alfred- se levanta de la cama y lo abraza **

**Feliz cumpleaños- le sonríe**

Alfred vio a su niño llorar de alegría, no pudo evitar abrazar a ese humano frágil

**Te amo Arthur- le besa la frente**

**Yo también Alfred- él lo agarra de su chamarra y le roba un beso**

Después de ese día se dio una noticia que sorprendió a todo Londres. Francis bonnefoy fue hallado muerto mientras se encontró el cuerpo del muchacho Arthur en su cama sin vida solo con un muñeco

El hogar se convirtió con ayuda de kiku en un pequeño museo por lo importante que era esa familia.

Cada 23 de abril se podía ver en la habitación de Arthur a un muchacho rubio con una tierna sonrisa siendo abrazado por un hombre con figura demoniaca que le dice

"_**te amo mi bello ángel"**_

"_**feliz cumpleaños"**_

"_**ahora como tu alma me pertenece podemos estar juntos"**_

Si alguien interrumpe lo que están haciendo ellos dos, les puede esperar un destino como el francés mientras no miren fijamente al muchacho

Sí… Ese demonio ya conocía a Arthur y se enamoró de él, al paso del tiempo que pasaban juntos pero Arthur sabía desde un principio que era Alfred

Notas del autor:

Hola primero que nada me base en una leyenda del estado de donde vivo aunque modifique casi todo para hacerlo más yaoi posible

Y le deseo feliz cumpleaños a mi queridísimo bello Inglaterra- lanzo confeti

Bueno quería subir este usxuk y un scotland x uk pero no pude terminar el otro a tiempo

Y pronto vendrán más fics de angustia y tragedia para el usxuk y uno que otro meloso


End file.
